os pezberry
by meg1287
Summary: Petit OS qui met passé par la tête: Santana et Rachel habitent ensemble à New-York et ça va faire maintenant 1 an qu'elle sont ensemble. Santana doit donc trouver un moyen de faire sortir son côté romantique et trouver les cadeaux nesseçaire pour sa petite juive.


_Coucou, tout le monde. voici un petit OS qui m'a passer par la tête et j'ai voulu vous en faire par. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) _

_Je ne possède rien (RIB) _

_Sur ce bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que Rachel et Santana étaient ensemble. I ans vous leur aurait dit ceci et elle vous aurait probablement rit au nez. Maintenant, elle sont follement amoureuse et habitent ensemble dans la grande ville de New-York. Rachel commence sa dernière année à la NYADA tandis que la latina travail dans un restaurant tout en prenant des cours de danse et en essayant de percer dans le milieu du showbizz.

Il était maintenant 10h du matin et la latina venait de se réveiller. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et soupira car elle était encore seul, le jour de leur 1 an. Elle se leva tranquillement et se frotta les yeux. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine et vit que Rachel avait préparé du café pour elle.

_Elle me connait trop bien_, pensa Santana en se servant une tasse chaude de café.

elle vit alors sur la table un petit mot écrit et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa petit juive.

_Bon matin ma chérie,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir me réveillé à côté de toi ce matin mais c'est l'école. je pouvais déjà t'entendre râler. Je vais être de retour vers 17h comme d'habitude. Bonne journée, profites-en je t'aime à la folie. _

_Rachel_

Santana sourit en lisant le mot et l'embrassa avant de l'accrocher sur le frigidaire. Elle prit sa tasse et alla dans le salon pour écouter son émission mais aussi pour réfléchir à qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de spécial pour Rachel. Elle n'est pas une romantique dans l'âme donc c'est avec peine et misère qu'elle resta 20 minutes assise sur le sofa de leur salon à ce casser la tête mais en vain.

_Même quand elle n'est pas là, il faut qu'elle me complique la vie, _soupira la latina._ Si je l'invite seulement dans un restaurant extra romantique et que je suis une vrai gentlewoman son côté diva va ressortir. Je n'aie juste pas le choix de faire quelque chose de spécial mais quoi?! _Pensa la latina presque sur le bord de la dépression.

Elle soupira et alla mettre sa tasse dans le lavabo. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans la douche. Elle soupira d'aise quand l'eau rentra en contact avec sa peau et commença à se laver.

15 minutes plus tard, elle sorti de la douche et s'occupa à se sécher le corps et alla dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. elle enfila un slim noir et un pull beige avant d'attacher ses cheveux encore mouiller en chignon.

_Bon, allons trouver quelque chose pour Rach',_ se dit Santana.

Elle prit donc son sac à main et sortie de chez elle. Elle entreprit d'aller dans une bijouterie pour aller acheter le collier que la diva avait repéré quelques jours plutôt ce à quoi la latina avait bien fait attention de s'avoir c'était lequel. Elle rentra enfin dans la dite boutique et s'entreprit de trouver de collier qui ferrait tombé sa petite-amie. Elle le retrouva enfin mais dès qu'elle mit la main dessus une autre femme mit la main dessus ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle releva le regard et vit que la femme fronçait elle aussi les sourcils.

-Enlève tes salles pattes de mon collier sinon tu n'aurais même plu de main, cracha la latina.

-Pourquoi moi? Tu te crois reine peut-être petite fille.

-La couleur ne va pas du tout avec la couleur vomi de tes yeux donc lâche le collier de ma petite-amie!

-Ta petite-amie! Et je devrais laisser mon collier pour une salle lesbienne! Tu rêves ma pauvre.

L'inconnue tira un peu plus fort sur le collier mais la latina ne la laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup de pied sur la jambe. La jeune femme lâcha le collier par réflexe en gémissant de douleur et la latina continua sur sa lancer.

-Écoute moi bien salle homophobe, commença Santana en furie. Ma petite-amie est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et c'est pas toi, une espèce de salle conne qui va venir gâcher le cadeau que je vais lui donner pour nos 1 an. En plus, elle va devenir une grande star sur Broadway, donc avec la popularité et l'argent qu'elle va gagner, on pourra facilement t'entraîner en justice. Donc lâche ce collier et prend d'autre chose!

La femme en question recula de quelque pas en voyant le visage de la latina et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs.

-Tu es folle, dit-elle avant de partir.

La latina souffla mais sourit assez vite en se disant que personne contredit Santana Lopez. Elle alla donc payer ce bijou et sortir de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença à marcher dans le centre-commercial quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en voyant le nom écrit et répondit aussitôt.

-Coucou, ma chérie, dit la latina.

-_Allo, Sanny. Comment va ta journée?_

-Bien mais tu me manques. Ça me fait juste chier que tu ne sois pas là le jour de nos 1 an mais bon, hein.

Elle entendit Rachel soupirer.

_-Je sais moi aussi je suis triste de ça mais pense à ce soir. Quand on sera seulement nos deux._

Un très grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Santana.

-Tu veux dire dans notre lit...

-_Si on veut... Bon je dois te laisser mes cours vont reprendre. Je t'aime à ce soir. Bisous._

_-_Je t'aime aussi, bonne journée ce qui en passant doit être impossible sans moi.

-_Tu te surestimes trop miss. Lopez, _dit la jeune diva

La latina arqua un sourcil et elles se dirent enfin au revoir. Elle fit une moue quand elle raccrocha mais elle soupira quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune autre idée de cadeau. Elle recommença donc à marcher dans le centre-commercial. Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une boutique de sous-vêtement en voyant un "kit" de sous-vêtement rouge ultra sexy. Elle s'entreprit donc de l'acheter.

_Rachel sera certainement contente en les voyant ce soir sur moi, _pensa Santana.

Avant d'aller payer ses affaires, elle fit un rapide tour de la boutique et elle vu pour Rachel un ensemble qu'elle adorait sûrement. En tout cas, elle oui, se dit-elle.

Elle alla donc payer les sous-vêtements et sortie pour de bon du centre-commercial. Elle alla à sa voiture et mit ses achats sur les sièges arrière et s'installa en avant. Elle partie du centre-commercial et décida de rentrer chez elle.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement, en voyant une affiche pour des billets pour la comédie musical que Rachel n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les oreilles.

_-_Yes! cria la latina.

Elle se gara donc sur le côté du chemin et rentra dans le bâtiment où les billets se vendaient. Renter, elle alla rapidement voir la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, vendez-vous encore les billets qui sont afficher dehors?

-Oui, ils nous en reste 2. Coment en voulez-vous?

-Je prendrais les deux, s'il-vous-plait.

-D'accord, ça fera 110$.

-...OK.

La latina paya avec sa carte de crédit et sortie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle rentra finalement chez elle. Elle arriva enfin devant son immeuble d'appartement et se gara. Elle sortie de sa voiture, prit les sacs et rentra dans l'immeuble. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva rapidement dans son appartement. Elle laissa tombé les sacs par terre et enleva ses souliers. Elle alla ensuite cacher les sacs dans sa chambre en se disant qu'elle emballerez plus tard.

_Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour un souper romantique? _

Elle alla chercher son ordinateur et s'affaira à trouver une recette merveilleuse pour sa chérie. Après plusieurs minutes, elle trouva enfin la recette qui pour elle ferait tombé Rachel. Elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêche puisqu'il était exactement 2h. Elle alla donc tout de suite emballer les cadeaux. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps,puisque sa mère lui demandait toujours de l'aidé à emballer, quand elle était plus jeune. Après les avoir caché, elle se changea complètement. Elle mit donc les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait acheter environ 1h plutôt et mit une jupe en dégradé gris avec un chandail rouge. Elle défit aussi son chignon et alla dans la salle de bain pour séché ses cheveux parfaitement. Chose faite, elle s'ondula les cheveux et ramena son côté gauche vers le côté qu'elle attacha avec pince. Elle se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir.

_Je suis vraiment sexy._

Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain et commença le souper pour que quand Rachel rentrerait, tout serait près. Elle sortit tout ce qu'elle avait _besoin_ et commença. Elle suivit à la lettre la recette, et vers 16h15, elle termina enfin. Elle mit donc le tout dans le poêle pour que tout soit encore chaud quand Rachel rentrera. Elle regarda la cuisine et se dit qu'il manquait de romantisme.

-Bon un autre problème, marmona-t-elle.

Elle mit donc de la musique "romantique" qu'elle trouvait plutôt bonne et mit la table. Chose fait, elle ferma les lumières mais mit des bougies un peu partout dans l'appartement, principalement dans la cuisine, le salon et leur chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit fièrement.

_Finalement, je suis une romantique dans l'âme, je crois_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'assit finalement sur le sofa et souffla. Elle regarda l'heure et il était maintenant 16h35. Elle décida donc de regarder la télévision à l'entendant que sa diva rentre.

* * *

Il était maintenant 17h05 et Rachel n'était toujours pas rentrer. La latina commençais à stresser mais en même temps s'impatientait.

_Elle veut vraiment se faire désiré,_ se dit-elle.

Soudainement, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit laissant admirer une Rachel Berry sur son 31.

_Elle est magnifique, _pensa la latina._ Son corps dans cette robe... _

Mais elle fût couper dans ses penser par Rachel qui parla.

-WOW. Sanny c'est magnifique.

La Sannny en question sourit et alla prendre sa chérie dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement mais se détacha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment tu as fait pour te changer et te préparé?

-Je me suis laver à la NYADA et ce matin,j'avais tout amené dans un sac pour être prête pour ce soir. Car tu es très prévisible, je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose de spécial.

La latina fit une petite moue en se disant que même quand elle essayait d'être super romantique, l'effet de surprise n'y était même pas.

-Ne fait pas cette tête voyons. J'ai tout de même été très surprise en voyant ceci.

elle sourit et l'embrassa. Elle se détacha seulement à regret quand le manque d'air devient flagrant.

-J'espère que tu as faim.

-Je meurs de faim, dit la diva.

-Tant mieux car j'ai préparé le souper. Il est spécial végétalien pour toi.

-Merci.

La latina sortir alors le repas du four et les servit. Elle mangeoire donc dans la bonne humeur et en s'échangeant quelque fois des baisers rapide. Quand elles eurent terminer, soit 1h plus tard tellement elle avait parler et eu du plaisir, elles débarrassèrent la table et allèrent dans le salon.

-D'autre vin? demanda Santana.

-Non, merci.

-D'accord, je vais aller chercher mes cadeaux debort.

Rachel sourit et lissa sa robe à l'attendant que sa petite-amie revienne. Elle revenue,quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet moyen, un petit et une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est!? dit la petit juive.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais le dire, rit la latina.

-Désolé, réflexe.

Santana sourit et tandis le paquet moyen à sa moitié.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de l'ouvrir.

-San...

Santana sourit devant l'expression de sa petite-amie et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

-Je me suis dit qu'il t'irait très bien...dit-elle sensuellement.

La diva rougit et embrassa la latina.

-Merci. Je l'aime aime beaucoup.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le plus petit paquet et quand elle découvrit le collier elle sauta dans les bras de Santana. La latina la serra fort dans ses bras et elle était très contente d'avoir fait autant plaisir à Rachel.

-Je suis trop contente! Merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en embrassant chaque partie du visage de la latina.

-De rien. Ce qui te rend heureuse me rend heureuse.

Rachel sourit et l'embrassa mais cette fois ci en vrai baiser.

-Bon l'enveloppe maintenant, dit Santana en lui tendant.

Rachel ouvrit alors tant bien que mal l'enveloppe et quand elle vue les billets sa bouche forma un "o".

-Alors...

Rachel décrocha enfin son regard des billets pour la regarder dans les yeux. La latina avait un regard hésitant, chose qu'elle trouvait adorable.

-Tu es formidable, Sanny. Je rêve d'aller voir cette comédie musical depuis que j'ai 8 ans.

La latina sourit enfin. Elle embrassa alors la diva. Le baiser dura longtemps. Il passa de amoureux à langoureusement. La langue y était et aucune des deux ne voulait se détacher. La diva se ramassa sous la latina. Depuis quand? Elle ne saurait le dire tellement que les baisers de la latina l'hypnotisait.

-... Je t'aime... murmura la diva entre deux baisers.

-Moi aussi...

Elle continuère donc ainsi, jusqu'à ne plu être toute nue dans leur chambre.

-En passant j'adore tes sous-vêtements neuf... dit la diva avant de passer à l'action.

La latina sourit en se disant qu'elle avait très bien fait de les acheter.

* * *

_Voilà donc le OS que je tenais à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus:) _

_Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews :)_


End file.
